Bolund
|Base ID = }} Bolund is a Nord lumberjack found in Falkreath. He is in charge of the lumber mill and is the brother of Solaf, the owner of Gray Pine Goods in Falkreath. Personality Bolund has a hostile, taciturn nature, and is described by his older brother Solaf as someone who "ain't much for talking, especially with folk he don't know." Bolund displays an open dislike for outsiders, saying to non-Nord characters, "I can't believe we let provincials like you wander Skyrim." If the Dragonborn is Argonian he will state: "Stay out of my way, boot." This behavior contrasts sharply with the attitude of his brother, who states that "Unlike my brother, I've no dislike of strangers. Met lots of 'em while I was a Stormcloak." Locations Upon first entering Falkreath, he is inside Gray Pine Goods. However, he usually is leaving as the Dragonborn walks in. He then can usually be found at the Falkreath lumber mill. Interactions If the Dragonborn kills Bolund, it opens up a unique dialogue option with Solaf. This will lead to him either forgiving or attacking the Dragonborn. Letter from Bolund Under certain circumstances, the Dragonborn will receive a letter from a courier titled Letter from Bolund that reads "I know you killed her. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. In fact, I wanted to thank you. She will not be missed. --Bolund". A miscellaneous quest will appear asking that the letter be read. You can aso get a letter from him if you assault Legate Skulnar, also titled Letter from Bolund, which says "I'm aware of your recent assault on Legate Skulner. Rest assured I have no interest in your willingness to employ force when the need arises." Buying Lumber With installed, the Dragonborn can buy lumber from Bolund for 200 . Conversations In Gray Pine Goods Solaf: "Falkreath is our home, a place where we have good jobs under a good Jarl. Until the war comes to us we stay put." Bolund: "Falkreath is where people go to die. We could be fighting, taking back Nord land!" :::Or Bolund: "Another day in this graveyard." Solaf: "Falkreath is a fine place to be, Bolund." In Dead Man's Drink Bolund: "Hey gossip, bring me a drink." Narri: "Bolund, you're going to die of thirst if you keep calling me that." Bolund: "Hey, Lod, how is the worst farmer in the hold doing?" Lod: "The Gentle Repose is barren, it was barren the day my father claimed the land and it's barren now." Bolund: "Sure it is, Lod. Sure it is." Quotes *''"A hearty welcome to Falkreath! All of Skyrim's true sons are welcome here!"'' —If player is a Nord. *''"I can't believe we let provincials like you wander Skyrim."'' —If player is a non-Nord. *''"Stay out of my way, boot."'' —If player is a Argonian. *''"You'll find my brother Solaf and I are the only true Nords in Falkreath."'' *''"That Valga Vinicia is a gossip and a troublemaker."'' *''"What's he rummaging around in there for?"'' -If player searches a barrel outside the inn. Appearances * de:Bolund es:Bolund pl:Bolund ru:Болунд Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters Category:Skyrim: Stormcloak Members